The wire harness wired in a vehicle is hitherto protected with various sheathing protection materials to prevent electric wires from interfering with peripheral members and being damaged or broken. For example, as shown in FIG. 7, the annular corrugated tube 1 having the convex portions and the concave portions alternating with each other in its longitudinal direction is disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open No. 2001-258129 (patent document 1). Because the corrugate tube 1 has the construction bendable in all direction, the wire harness is capable of following an operation of a movable member with the wire harness being smoothly curved.
But the wire harness cross-wired in a vehicle with the wire harness being sheathed with the flexible corrugate tube 1 has a problem that the wire harness hangs owing to its weight and interferes with peripheral members. Thus the wire harness is liable to be damaged.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open No. 2001-258129